A Outra Metade
by Moongirl163
Summary: Luna Montgomery não é uma iniciada comum. Tem a Marca completamente preenchida... Como a sua irmã gémea, que nunca conheceu. Mas, agora, tem de salvar a irmã, e de a ajudar a derrotar a Escuridão...
1. Chapter 1

** Nota da autora: **Esta história é a minha continuação da Casa da Noite, depois de _Seduzida_. Pode ter apenas algumas coisas em comum com os livros seguintes.

Quanto à história... Vocês vão descobrindo à medida que forem lendo. Apesar disso, alguma dúvida que tenham, façam à vontade. Por favor, comentem qualquer coisa. Assim fico a saber se alguém anda a ler isto, se estão a gostar ou se há algo que achem que poderia ser melhorado.

Espero que gostem=)

**Disclaimer: Os livros da Casa da Noite pertencem às Casts. O que eu invento aqui é que é meu, assim como as novas personagens.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo um<br>**

Leste. Vela amarela. O Ar.

_"O Ar envolve-nos com a sua aura de liberdade e plenitude. Ar, chamo-te a este círculo!"_

Acendi a vela e dirigi-me a Sul, à vela vermelha que representa o Fogo. Quem a empunhava era Esperanza, minha companheira de quarto e única amiga que tinha desde que cá chegara.

_"O Fogo irradia-nos com a sua luz. Faz-nos sentir vivos, fortes e capazes de enfrentar tudo. Fogo, chamo-te a este círculo!"_

Esperanza dirigia-me um sorriso de incentivo, enquanto eu acendia a sua vela. De seguida, aproximei-me da iniciada, a Oeste, com a vela azul da Água e clamei:

_"A Água, através das suas ondas, abraça-nos e transmite-nos a sua calma e pureza. Água, chamo-te a este círculo!"_

Após acender a vela virei-me para o Norte. Um iniciado empunhava a vela verde da Terra:

_"A Terra é a nossa mãe. Nós provimos dela e é a ela que acabamos por regressar. Terra, chamo-te a este círculo!"_

Acendi a vela e fui para o centro do círculo. Peguei na vela roxa.

Era este o momento pelo qual todos esperavam. Incluindo eu.

Invocar os primeiros quatro elementos era sempre bom. No entanto, ao chamá-los, não sentia quase nada. Apenas sentia uma pequena parte da actividade provocada pela manifestação do elemento. Podia _senti-los_, mas não _invocá-los_. Isso acontecia porque essas afinidades não eram minhas… Mas da minha irmã gémea.

Em relação ao Espírito, o caso mudava de figura. Era a minha única afinidade. E, quando o invocava, era algo… mágico. Respirei fundo e exclamei:

_"O Espírito torna-nos em algo mais do que um punhado de átomos. Dá-nos energia, coragem, determinação. É também o Elemento com que Nyx me agraciou, e a Nyx agradeço por tal afinidade. Espírito, chamo-te a este círculo!"_

Quando invoquei o último elemento e acendi a vela, a sua chama elevou-se, brilhando mais do que qualquer outra. Ouvi as exclamações de espanto de todos os iniciados e vampyros presentes, que apesar de já me terem visto realizar outros rituais, nunca conseguiam evitar.

Mas, comigo, desta vez aconteceu algo diferente. Passou por mim uma mistura de emoções: medo, raiva, confusão. De seguida, uma dor intensa, como uma facada na barriga, cuja dor depressa passou para o coração. Gritei. Estava a ser torturada, o meu coração a ser queimado e em simultâneo trespassado. O meu coração quebrava-se, rasgava-se ao meio. Era algo que eu já sentira: a quebra de uma Impressão. Mas isso não fazia com que a dor fosse mais fácil de suportar. Perdi as forças, mas alguém me segurou antes que caísse.

De repente, já não estava na Casa da Noite, no meio do círculo que tinha acabado de invocar.

Estava numa ilha, próxima de uma falésia. À minha frente, encontrava-se um ser com asas negras (um anjo?), segurando num rapaz pelo pescoço. Nem pensei no que estava a acontecer, institivamente chamei o Espírito. Ao mesmo tempo, o ser partiu o pescoço do rapaz, matando-o instantaneamente.

- Não! – Gritei; a voz era semelhante à minha; no entanto sentia que não era a minha voz…

Lancei a bola brilhante de Espírito que tinha nas mãos contra o anjo negro. Este voou pelo ar e caiu no oceano. Ao mesmo tempo, perdi os sentidos, enquanto sentia a minha alma a quebrar-se em pedacinhos.

Quando abri os olhos, estava num lugar diferente. Estava no campo, num dia muito bonito, com o Sol a brilhar no céu límpo por cima de mim (estranhamente, a luz intensa do Sol não me magoava) e eu sentia-me cheia de paz. À minha frente encontrava-se um bosque, pelo qual avancei, até chegar a um lago lindíssimo, na curva de um rio. Estava lá um rapaz a pescar, o rapaz que tinha sido morto pelo anjo negro! Quando me viu, o seu sorriso desapareceu.

- Zoey! – Chamou. Deusa, isto não era um sonho meu! Era o que estava a acontecer com a minha irmã! Deixei-me cair de joelhos.

O rapaz correu até mim (ou melhor, até Zoey) e amparou-a, enquanto ela chorava. Ela disse:

- Mas tu não deves estar aqui! Tu morreste!

- Zo, amor, isto é o Outro Mundo. Não sou eu quem não deve estar aqui – és tu.

Nesse momento ficou tudo negro.


	2. Chapter 2

Por favor, quem quer que leia, deixem um comentariozinho que seja... Sei que isto ainda só vai no início, mas eu gostaria de saber se, pelo menos, acham a minha fic minimamente interessante.

**Disclaimer: Os livros da Casa da Noite pertencem às Casts. O que eu invento aqui é que é meu, assim como as novas personagens.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo dois<strong>

Abri os olhos. Estava de volta ao meu mundo.

- Luna! Acordaste! – Raúl levantou-se assim que me viu virar a cara, a tentar perceber onde estava. Pelo que percebi, estivera no meu pufe (azul, a combinar com a minha metade do quarto) a dedilhar levemente na sua guitarra, como fazia sempre que estava nervoso. Esperanza também estava no quarto, a acabar um dos seus desenhos, e também se aproximou de mim.

- Quanto tempo estive inconsciente?

- Só uma hora… Pregaste-nos um susto! Logo a seguir a invocares o teu elemento, começaste a gritar. Depois, de repente, perdeste os sentidos… Por momentos a tua Marca deixou de estar preenchida! Ninguém percebeu o que te estava a acontecer… Eu própria verifiquei e não encontrei nada que precisasse de curar... – uma das capacidades de Esperanza era a de curar.

- Pois, a _mim_ não aconteceu nada. Foi à Zoey…

- Ela voltou a sofrer a quebra de uma Impressão, não foi? Eu senti o que tu sentiste, a dor da Impressão a quebrar-se…

Assenti. A Impressão que eu tinha com Raúl fazia-o sentir o que se passava comigo, o que era bastante mau sempre que o que eu sentia o podia magoar.

- Mas depois disso, o que se passou?

- Não sei bem. Sei que estava a presenciar o que se estava a passsar com a Zoey, vimos um rapaz humano a ser morto por um anjo negro, e com isso veio a Impressão dele e da Zoey a quebrar-se. De seguida estávamos num sítio maravilhoso, encontrámos lá o rapaz, que disse à Zoey que estávamos no Outro Mundo... E acordei.

- Mas… Isso quer dizer que ela morreu?

- Não… Quer dizer… Não sei! Eu não a sinto de todo, não sinto mais a sua presença – sendo ela minha irmã gémea, tínhamos uma ligação que me permitia sentir o que ela sentia, embora fosse só eu a senti-lo –, mas ao mesmo tempo sei que ela está viva.

Esperanza pegou em dois dos seus desenhos e deu-mos.

- Antes do ritual, desenhei estes. Espero que te ajudem a compreender melhor tudo isso.

Referi há pouco que uma das capacidades de Esperanza envolvia curar; a sua outra afinidade tinha a ver com os seus desenhos. Acontece que alguns deles eram proféticos. Ela desenhava sobre o que podia vir a acontecer.

E ambos os desenhos eram relacionados com a minha visão! No primeiro vê-se o anjo negro a despenhar-se e o rapaz já morto, com Zoey caída ao seu lado; entretanto outras pessoas tinham-se aproximado: todas tinham choque estampado nos seus rostos. Todas, não: um outro rapaz (bem giro, por sinal) segurava nela e a sua expressão só poderia ser associada ao desespero. No outro via-se o mesmo rapaz a amparar a Zoey, já no Outro Mundo. Observei mais atentamente o primeiro desenho; reparei que o rapaz que a segurava era vampyro, mas as suas marcas eram vermelhas; à sua volta estavam também outro vampyro, quatro iniciados, e dois humanos: o rapaz assassinado e outra rapariga. Vi outra coisa que me deixou em choque.

- As marcas da Zoey desapareceram! Só resta o esboço da meia-lua!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Os livros da Casa da Noite pertencem às Casts. O que eu invento aqui é que é meu, assim como as novas personagens.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo três<p>

— Mas como é que isso é possível? Uma vez Marcados, Nyx não nos retira a Marca, nem quando morremos! — Pergunta Raúl, estupefacto.

— Acho que posso responder a essa questão — responde a Sumo Sacerdotisa, que acaba de entrar no quarto. — Mas antes gostaria de saber porque não fui logo informada do desmaio da Luna.

A Sumo Sacerdotisa da Casa da Noite de Barcelona é Anne, uma mulher alta e morena, com olhos de um azul lindíssimo. A sua Marca consiste em runas espalhadas por toda a sua face, pescoço e ombros. Consegue manipular as memórias de qualquer pessoa. Todos a conhecem, não tanto pelo poder e beleza, mas principalmente pela sua personalidade. É simpática, humilde e atenciosa para com todos, mostrando-se sempre disponível para ouvir e ajudar qualquer iniciado, quer seja sua orientadora (como no meu caso), quer não o seja. Todos lhe mostram respeito. E, para mim, quase consegue substituir a minha mãe, que eu nunca conheci. Para além do facto de que foi ela quem ajudou o meu pai a trazer-me para Espanha, usando o seu poder para fazer todos esquecer que eu existia, como Nyx lhe pedira.

Raúl e Esperanza entreolham-se, e Raúl acaba por responder:

— Anne, eu sabia o que se estava a passar com ela. Também o senti. A Luna teve mais uma daquelas ligações com a irmã, não havia nada a fazer. Por isso achámos que poderíamos esperar que ela acordasse para te irmos contar.

Anne parece descontrair. Às vezes age como se eu fosse mesmo filha dela.

— Eu agora estou bem, a sério. Tirando a preocupação com o que aconteceu à Zoey… Que ias dizer, acerca disso? — Pergunto.

Anne senta-se perto de mim. Respira fundo. Ao que parece, o que vai dizer não vai ser fácil.

— Luna, em relação à tua irmã… — Hesita. — Há pouco Nyx veio ter comigo e mostrou-me o que lhe aconteceu. Ela tentou utilizar toda a força que tinha do Espírito para salvar o rapaz, mas não conseguiu, e a alma dela desagregou-se. Agora, o seu corpo ainda está vivo, mas a sua alma vagueia pelo Outro Mundo.

Estremeço. Lágrimas começam a escorrer pelo meu rosto.

— Então, vamos buscá-la de volta! — Respondo, com a esperança que me restava.

— Não é assim tão fácil. Tudo o que faz parte do seu espírito — as suas vidas passadas, as suas memórias, a sua personalidade — foi separado dela. O seu corpo morrerá, e ela vai tornar-se um dos "Caoinic Shi". Algo que não está morto nem vivo, impedido de regressar a este mundo, mas que também não consegue encontrar a paz no Outro Mundo, onde se encontra preso. Lamento muito.

— Tem de haver uma maneira de a trazer de volta! — Insisto.

— Que nós saibamos, não existe. Até agora, das poucas vezes que tal aconteceu…

— … As sumo-sacerdotisas acabaram por morrer — completo. — Eu lembro-me de ler sobre isso no manual. E a Zoey é apenas uma iniciada. Eu sei…

Que a Zoey vai morrer dentro de uma semana. Que eu nunca a irei conhecer. Que o nosso pai nunca terá a felicidade de nos ver de novo juntas…

Afinal de que servira separar-nos? Fugir comigo para longe, quando isso não serviu de nada? A minha missão nem sequer chegou a começar…


End file.
